Man with No Country
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Dean's thoughts in Hell.Song fic for Flogging Molly,"Man with No Country".T for language.


**Man with No Country**

_**Picture an ending before it's begun**_

Of course Dean knew the deal would come due, always did, yet some how he never imagined he'd have these damn hell hounds on top of him, ripping him to bloody shreds.

_**The art of forgiveness is not what we're taught**_

Yet, it didn't mean he regretted what he did, why he made the deal in the first place. He just hopes Sammy can forgive him.

_**Reek of the havoc already made**_

And as his soul is sucked into Hell, lighting clashing around him, smoke burning his eyes as meat hooks sink through flesh and bones. His screams echo for all eternity in this place. In Hell.

_**The cradle was damaged, dug by the grave**_

And as he hangs here, suspended forever in this place he thinks of the past. Remembers how he was screwed over since birth, since fate decided to fuck him over. The Yellow Eyed demon dug his grave before Dean was even born…

_**Where you lie in the sin, for mortal's the soul**_

As the pain rips through him he screams in agony, was it all really worth this? Was his life, his damn job all worth this torture?

_**Forgive me this father before I go cold**_

He remembers Sam and knows it's all worth it, thinks of his father and brings his head up as the whip cracks his back. He won't give up, he won't fail…

"_Forgive me Sammy."_

_**From burden of grief and all I regret**_

He only wishes that Sam didn't have to live with the weight of the fucking world on his shoulders…didn't have to carry the guilt in his gut. That was his one regret, leaving his little brother in such pain…

**S**_**pare me the conscience before I forget**_

A fire sears his mind and body, he screams in agony and clenches his jaw in determination. He won't forget…he won't forget…

_**For once in this life  
I better do something right  
But I'm caught in a world that won't stop burnin'  
That won't stop burnin'**_

A whip snaps again and he feels blood trickle in his eyes, but he only think of Sam. The one thing in his life left behind that he's proud of, that helps him cling to that sliver of hope…_**Jump through the arms with a mindless desire**_

Damn his fucking life and that fucking deal.

_**Hand in your pocket, burnt by the fire**_

Lighting flashes and flames roar, if only he had saved Sam in the first place…

_**Cold as the stone you threw at the wall**_

Yet, he'd do it all again to save his baby brother.

_**Blood never boils till the pressure is high**_

He'd sell his soul in that moment of despair, that moment of desperation to only have his little brother back…he'd do it all again…

_**With despise of the fear that festers the growth**_

No matter how bad it got, the damn fear that wrapped its wretched claws around him, squeezing his soul like a bug, he wouldn't shatter…

_**The truth always beckons**_

He'd always have Sam.

_**Don't lose what you stole**_

And nobody could take that away from him, not even Hell.

_  
__**For once in this life  
I better do something right  
Don't bury the voice that's not yet spoken  
I'll challenge the flames  
Till this man with no country remains  
Still caught in a world that won't stop burnin'**_

He screams for his brother, the pain too much to bare, the torture wearing his mind and sanity away bit by bit. He bites back another scream, panting heavily and grinding his teeth he curses the invisible force around him. He'd give them one fucking run for their money…_**Right or wrong, this is where I belong**_

He was here in Hell…

_**I've always belonged**_

Forever.

_**If the truth be known, there's no place left to go**_

There is no fighting it, no fighting his destiny. This is where he belongs…always would…

_**No place I can go**_

God didn't want him anymore, even if he was a fallen solider.

_**But there is a light**_

Sam.

_**There's still a spark**_

His baby brother.

_**There is no place in this room for the dark**_

He'd be damned if he gave up on him now, no not now, not ever.

_**So scatter the bones that's left of the old**_

He holds his head high and clenches his jaw, he'll wait here for all time.

_**For dust only settles when bored**_

For all eternity he waits.

_**Settles when bored**_

Through Fire and Flames he waits, pain always searing, mind always on the brink of insanity, but he never wavers…

_**For once in this life**_

Death gripped Sam Winchester.

_**I better do something right**_

He's thrown into a wall by a demon that came in tact with the ritual he used to try and free Dean with.

_**Don't bury the voice that's not yet spoken**_

"_I'm so sorry Dean…"_

_**I'll challenge the flames**_

His last thoughts echoed as the blood seeped out his head from his aged body, the last twenty four years now such a waste as darkness took over his vision and he realized he failed Dean…

_**Till this man with no country remains**_

The corpse stiff with a soul dead and gone to a better place, yet it was useless there, he couldn't save Dean there…

_**Still caught in a world that won't stop burnin'**_

Couldn't save the soul of a man who died for him, who was burning for all eternity all because he loved his little brother…

_**Won't stop burnin'  
**_

Time doesn't exist here. He couldn't tell if a minute had passed or a hundred years, all he could do was stare into the endless pit and sob. Tears slid down his cheeks, blood dripping from torn flesh, but still he fought. As long as he thought of Sam he wouldn't loose sight of the truth, of what he had done in life. He wouldn't become the things he had hunted…even if Sam never came…because he never would.

_**Won't stop burnin'**_


End file.
